deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora VS Pit
Sora VS Pit is the upcoming 92nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring two young heroes of light, Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Pit from Kid Icarus. Sora will be voiced by Byrce Papenbrook and Pit will be voiced by Justin Briner. Description Interlude (Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sora Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a small child full of promise named Sora. Boomstick: And he lived on the one and only Destiny Island. Sora and his friends, Riku and Kairi, grew up honing their athletic skills by playing sports with Final Fantasy characters who don't judge Sora's fashion choices. Wait a minute. What the hell are Final Fantasy characters doing there? Wiz: Like most residents of Destiny Island, they lost their home to a sinister force called the Heartless. But, it wasn't long until this soulless embodiment of evil would invade the island. Boomstick: But the arrival of these creepy crawlers wasn't the only surprise. Alongside the darkness came light in the form of a Keyblade, which is the key to fixing everything. Super subtle. Wiz: This Keyblade in particular was known as the Kingdom Key and was drawn to Sora thanks to his pure heart. With the Kingdom Key, Sora had the means to combat the Heartless. Boomstick: By unlocking doors? Wiz: Well... yes. The Keyblade can get past almost any lock out there, but despite not having a long, sharp edge, it's a surprisingly deadly sword. Boomstick: It's a key, it's a sword and it's also a wand. Sora can use it to cast all sorts of magic spells like a wizard. He can even shoot a laser beam all the way to the moon. Wiz: Unfortunately, despite his newfound weapon, the Heartless were overwhelming. The darkness washed over Destiny Island and, just like that, it was gone. (echoes) Boomstick: But thanks to cosmic reasons, Sora wound up face to face with Goofy and Donald Duck. Yep, he ended up in the most magical place on Earth; Disney. Wiz: If you're confused: Don't worry, you're not hallucinating. Somehow, in some way, this impossibily exists. Turns out, while Goofy and Donald have been lovable cartoons for decades, they're also world-hopping warriors. Boomstick: Oh my god. This is the best thing ever! Wiz: From then on, Sora teamed up with his new friends to lock the doors to the hearts of worlds, saving them from the Heartless grim. Boomstick: And he wasn't even old enough to get a driver's license. Pit Death Battle Results Trivia * The connection between Sora & Pit is they faced big obstacles of evil and are guided by the light to fight through the darkness. They also happen to be chosen heroes of pure hearts wielding legendary unique sacred weapons (Sora's Keyblade and Pit's Sacred Treasures, respectively). They also have a dark counterpart to themselves (Roxas for Sora and Dark Pit for Pit, respectively). * This is the third Disney VS Nintendo themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran and Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered). ** This is also technically the second Nintendo VS Square Enix themed episode, after Link VS Cloud. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battles